Andervlogbros
by cantstopyoufromfailing
Summary: Set in the year 2025. Blaine and Cooper decide to make back and forth video blogs since Blaine is in New York and Cooper is in LA. It turns out to be a pretty crazy year.


**Summary: Blaine and Cooper decide to make back and forth video blogs since Blaine is in New York and Cooper is in LA. It turns out to be a pretty crazy year. **

**Pairings: Klaine, possibly some Cooper/OC later on**

**Notes: So, this story takes place in the year 2025, and it's based off of the Vlogbrothers, (If you don't know what that is, go search vlogbrothers on YouTube. You'll thank me later.) so basically Blaine and Cooper will be making video blogs back and forth telling each other about their lives. Blaine's videos are on Wednesdays and Cooper's are on Sundays. Kurt and Blaine have 5 kids (So far): Evelyn is 4, Henry is 2, and the triplets Katie, Audrey and Sophia are 1 (at the beginning of the year, obviously they will all get one year older during the year.) Kurt is a successful fashion designer and he also dabbles in Broadway plays. Blaine is an actor and he does Broadway and film. At the beginning of the story, in January, Blaine is about to start rehearsals for the Broadway revival of Les Miserables, he will be playing Marius. Cooper is on a soap opera.**

**Also published over on Tumblr, my URL is the same as my pen name**

**Chapter 1: January **

"Hi Coop. Happy New Year! So it's now January first, 2025 and the first day of us vlogging our lives to each other. Since one of the main points of this is for you to hear more stories about your nieces and nephew's lives, I thought I would share with you what it's like celebrating New Years with a 4 year old, a 2 year old and three 1 year olds. Basically Henry and the triplets fall asleep when they normally do because they have no idea what New Years is, but Evelyn does know what it is and she really wanted to stay up. We decided to let her since we figured she would fall asleep way before midnight...and we were right. She fell asleep around 10. Kurt and I stayed up, watched the ball drop on TV then went to bed. Pretty quiet New Years, especially compared to when we lived in the city and we would go to Times Square on New Years, but it was wonderful none the less. And now the holiday season is officially over. Kurt's going back to work tomorrow and I start rehearsals in a couple of weeks. Till then I'll be home taking care of the kids so if I look exhausted in my next video, you'll know why.  
"Oh, Evie wants to see the camera." Blaine leaned over and lifted his four year old daughter into his lap. "Say hi to Uncle Cooper, Evie."  
"Where is he?"  
"He's in California, but Papa's recording a video to send to him. Do you wanna say something for the video for Uncle Cooper?"  
"Hi Uncle Cooper!"  
"All right, I have to go get this little munchkin some lunch so I'll see you on Sunday. Bye Coop!"  
"Bye bye Uncle Cooper!"

"Hello Blaine it's Sunday January 5th. So I've never vlogged my life before so I'm not really sure yet exactly how to do it, so I'm going to copy your idea and tell you what I did for New Years. One of my friends from the cast had a New Years Eve party. There was karaoke, which as you know I am amazing at. Lots of food, lots of people. Oh, and the weirdest thing happened! I ran into...okay, I don't know if you remember my ex-girlfriend Ali, but we went out for like 6 months last year, we broke up in June, but I met her because her friend Monica was guest starring on the show and set us up. I haven't seen Ali since we broke up, and I hadn't seen Monica since we filmed her last episode in April, but I ran into Monica last night and she asked me if I had seen Ali, and I told her not since we broke up and she told me that I should call Ali sometime. But when I asked, she said Ali doesn't want to get back together with me, so why she wants me to call her I have no idea...in a conversation this would be the part where you would start talking to me but you're not here; I'm talking to a video camera…this is going to take some getting used to."  
"Anyways, Happy New Year to you and Kurt and my adorable nieces and nephew! Give the kids a hug for me and I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Hello Cooper! It's Wednesday January 8th and as you can see, it snowed! A lot! We got almost 8 inches overnight! So Evie and Henry really want to go play in the snow so we're going to do that!"  
"So Evie and I are about to sled down the hill and since you're in sunny LA, I thought I'd remind you of what it's like to go sledding. You ready Evie?"  
"Yes!"  
"All right, let's go! Wheeee!"  
Snow covered trees zoomed past as they slid down the hill. Once they reached the bottom, Evelyn got off the sled and Blaine filmed her.  
"Did you have fun honey?"  
"Yes! Wanna go 'gain!"  
"My turn!" Henry insisted.  
"It's Henry's turn now, then it will be your turn again, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Do you wanna make a snow angel while Papa takes Henry sledding?"  
"Okay!" Evelyn went a few feet away and lay on the snow.  
"C'mere bud." The camera jostled as Blaine leaned down and lifted Henry up. "Okay, climbing back up the hill. You ready to go sledding Henry?"  
"Yes."  
The camera jostled again as Blaine sat on the sled with Henry in his lap.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yes! Go slide!"  
"Okay! Wheeee!" Blaine held the camera forward this time, so all that was visible was snow.  
"Yay!" Henry said when they reached the bottom of the hill, clapping his mittened hands.  
"Yay! Was that fun?"  
"Yes!"  
"Papa come look at my snow angel!" Evelyn called.  
"Be right there! C'mon buddy." The camera jostled yet again as Blaine stood up and held Henry's hand as they walked over to where Evelyn was waiting.  
"See, I did mine right by Henry's!"  
"Aw, it's like they're holding hands!" Blaine cooed.  
"Can we show Uncle Cooper Olaf?" Evelyn asked.  
"Sure." They walked over to a snowman that was taller than Henry stood. "So we made Olaf, the snowman from Frozen, because that's Evelyn and Henry's favorite movie."  
"I made his tummy!"  
"Yep, Evelyn made his body, Henry made his feet, and I made his head. Then Evelyn put on his eyes and mouth and Henry did the carrot nose."  
"Papa I'm cold." Henry said.  
"Me too." Evelyn added.  
"Okay, well we're going to go inside then. Say bye to Uncle Cooper!"  
"Bye Uncle Cooper!"  
"Bye bye Unca Coopa!"  
"See you on Sunday Coop."

"Hello Blaine it's Sunday January 12th, and I got like 4 hours of sleep last night. I was out at a party one of my castmates threw so I didn't go to bed until like 4 am, and then I was awoken by construction workers who are working on the building across the street at 8 am. It's now a little after noon and they appear to have gone on their lunch break because things are quiet now."  
"So while I love that your videos include my adorable nieces and nephew, I'm starting to get worried that having them constantly say hello and goodbye to me via a video camera might start to confuse them. They're going to think I'm a video camera! I'm going to visit one day and you're going to say "go give Uncle Cooper a hug!" and they're going to hug your video camera. I think we need to set up some kind of Skype schedule at least once a month so that your children do not grow up thinking that their uncle is a video camera. That would make for some really awkward questions from their teachers when they talk about their families in class. Speaking of which, does Evelyn start kindergarten in fall? Or is it next fall?"  
"I've run out of things to say so I'm going to go take a nap while the construction people are being quiet so I will see you on Wednesday."

"Hello Cooper it's Wednesday January 15th and Kurt and I spent a good half an hour laughing at your video on Sunday. I'd forgotten how you weird you get when you don't sleep. But Skyping sounds great! Kurt suggested we do it on Saturdays in the afternoon, so just call around 2 our time, which would be like 11 your time, the kids are usually all awake then. Also I realized that the triplets have yet to make an appearance in the videos so I'm just going to film them while I talk to you." The image switched from Blaine to three identical red-haired, blue-eyed little girls who were toddling and toddler books.  
"So to answer your question, yes Evelyn does start kindergarten in the fall. God, she's growing up so fast. We're not sure yet if Henry will start pre-school in fall or not. Evelyn didn't start till she was 4, but they do allow them to start at 3 and it will make it a lot easier on the nanny to only have to watch the triplets. I don't think you've ever met our nanny, but her name is Grace and she is absolutely wonderful. She's been watching Evelyn since she was 8 months old, she nannies for us during the day when we're at work and is almost always the one to babysit when we have somewhere to go at night and-oops!" Blaine cut himself off when Sophia, who had been toddling towards him, fell forwards. Her brow furrowed as she decided whether or not she would cry.  
"You're okay sweetie." Blaine told her. "Just get back up. You're all right, you can do it." Sophia pulled herself back into a standing position and finished her trek to Blaine, hugging his leg. "Hi sweetheart." Blaine tilted the camera so it was filming her. "Can you say hi to Uncle Cooper?"  
"Hi."  
Audrey and Katie toddled over as well, curious about the video camera pointed at their sister.  
"Audrey, can you say hi?"  
"Hi."  
"What about you Katie? Can you say hi?"  
"Hi."  
"Can you blow a kiss?"  
The triplets each brought a tiny hand to their mouths and blew a kiss to the camera.  
"Well, Coop, I am going to go and read the triplets a story because it's almost time for their nap, so hopefully I will see you via Skype on Saturday, and if not I'll see you on Sunday."

"Hello Blaine it's Sunday January 19th and I have no idea what the hell I am going to talk to you about because we had a 3 hour Skype conversation yesterday so we're pretty much caught up on each other's lives since the only thing that has happened since yesterday is some guy delivered a pizza to my apartment. I think I will look at some of the comments on our videos to see if anyone has suggestions….." Cooper grabbed his laptop and started scrolling through the comments. "A lot of people commenting on our attractiveness….can't say I disagree. Looks like a lot of people want you to guest star on the show as my character's brother, so maybe I'll pitch that idea to the producers if you're ever out of work and can actually spend a few weeks out in LA filming…okay literally all of these comments are people recognizing my-our attractiveness and saying they want us to do a project together. So using comments to get video ideas is not going to work. Unlike you I do not have children that I can film. I don't even have a dog, though I have been thinking about getting one. Girls love guys with dogs. So I might do that; I'll keep you updated. I think that's all for me today so I will see you on Wednesday.

"Hello Cooper it's Wednesday January 22 and I am currently in my dressing room at the theater. Now that I'm back at work I thought I'd show you a typical day in the life of a Broadway actor since you've always done film. So my morning starts bright and early at 6 o'clock. I get up and get ready for the day and I'm usually done around 6:45 so I go downstairs and eat breakfast and somedays, like today, I pack myself a lunch to eat, on other days I go out for lunch. The kids get up around 7, so Kurt and I have to go upstairs to carry the triplets down. Thankfully all of the kids eat cereal for breakfast most days, so that's nice and simple. Then Grace arrives at 8 and Kurt and I leave around 8:30. Kurt usually takes Evie to preschool because it's right by his work, and when I have a long lunch break I'll go and pick her up, but unfortunately I can't do that today because I only have half an hour to eat, so I am going to go eat my lunch and I will continue this once I get home."  
"Okay, so now I'm home and we just finished cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. As you can see, I have Audrey here with me. She likes to sit on someone's lap when she has her bottle. So basically right now we're in the first stages of rehearsals so we're working on getting everything blocked and choreographed. So that's basically my life from 9-5 every week day. Then I come home and Kurt and I start making dinner. We eat, clean up the kitchen, then the triplets usually have a bottle around 7:30-745 then they go to bed. Evie and Henry go to bed at 8:30 which gives Kurt and I a couple of hours to ourselves before we go to bed. So that is a typical day here at our house and Audrey is now done with her bottle so it's time for her to go to sleep, so I will see you on Sunday."

"Hello Blaine it's Sunday January 26 and since you showed me a typical day in your life, I thought I'd show you a typical day in mine, so on Friday I filmed that for you."  
"Good morning Blaine it's Friday January 24th and I am about to leave for work. Like you, I usually wake up at 6, though I don't have to feed any children. I leave around 7:30 and head to the studio."  
"Okay, so now I'm in my dressing room, which is the only part of the inside of the studio I can show you, can't show you where we film because people are filming there and I can't release any of that footage cause spoilers. But this is my dressing room, which is where I put costumes on and where I hang out when I'm not filming. I buy my lunch rather than bring it because as you no doubt remember, I can't cook. At all. The one thing I can't do. So here is a little tour of my dressing room; over here we have the couch which is great for napping between scenes, some nice open floor space for…..walking around, honestly I don't know why there's this much empty floor space. Lastly we have the vanity table which I use for eating when I get food to go and bring it back here, and also an mirror for making sure I look good before I go film. There's a pile of fan mail that I sort through when I'm not filming, and a couple of pictures: There's on of us with Mom and Dad from a few Christmases ago, me and you at your wedding, one of each of your kids when they were born, and your Christmas cards from every year since Evie was born. So there you go, that's my dressing room. Obviously you've been in tv shows before so you know how filming goes so I'll see you once I get back home."  
"Okay, now I'm back at my apartment and I'm hungry so I'm going to make frozen pizza for dinner."  
"All right the pizza's cooking. So on a typical week day I would just eat, memorize my lines for the next day's filming and watch TV, but since today is Friday, I'm going to hang out with some friends at our favorite bar in a couple of hours and we'll probably wind up hanging out there until like 1-2 in the morning then I'll come back here and go to sleep. So that's my day and I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Hello Cooper it's Wednesday January 29th, and it's the last video of January! So as you know, you and I and Kurt all have something of fanbases. Said fanbases often have questions for us and so Kurt and I are going to answer some of those questions that we get. Kurt?"  
Kurt came into the frame and sat beside Blaine.  
"Hello Cooper...and everyone else who will watch this."  
"We've been getting like 400-500 views on each video, so a lot of people will watch this."  
"Whose videos get more views, yours or Cooper's?"  
"Mine have been getting more, but I think that's because my videos feature our adorable children."  
"We do have pretty cute kids."  
"We do. And a lot of questions are about them."  
"Okay, what's the first one?"  
"First one is one that we both get all the time: '_Why did you choose those particular names for your kids?'_"  
"Ah, yes."  
"Well, Evelyn was my grandmother's name, so our oldest daughter is named after her." Blaine explained.  
"And her middle name is Elizabeth, after my mother. Henry was my grandfather's name, and his middle name is Finn, which as most of our fans know is after my brother who unfortunately passed away at the young age of 19."  
Blaine stroked Kurt's back comfortingly.  
"Our daughter Katie was named after both Katy Perry and Kate Middleton, who are two people Kurt and I admire; her middle name is Brenda after my aunt who passed away from cancer when I was 13."  
"Sophia is the only one of our children who was not named after a family member or celebrity, I've just always loved the name Sophia, and her middle name is Grace after Grace Kelly."  
"And finally, Audrey is after Audrey Hepburn and her middle name, Lauren, comes from Ralph Lauren." Kurt said.  
"That was a long answer for one question."  
"It was. Next question: _'Why did you have kids so young?'_...we were almost 30 when Evelyn was born so we weren't that young, especially considering a lot of people have their first child before they're 20."  
"Also we thought we would have to wait a whole before we would get a baby so we started the process when we were 25 and were happily surprised a couple of years later when we found out we were getting a baby."  
"_'Were you inspired to make video blogs by the Vlogbrothers?_' Yes! Kurt and I read Will Grayson, Will Grayson together in high school and then we found the Vlogbrothers channel and when Cooper and I were discussing the fact that we wanted some way to stay up to date on each other's daily lives I thought "why not do what the Vlogbrothers did?"  
"Although they do it a little differently because they are allowed to communicate outside of these videos and they did not establish a time limit for their videos."  
"They've been like 2 minutes long so far so I don't think that's much of a concern."  
"This one's like 4 minutes."  
"Yeah we should wrap this up so one more question."  
"_'How long have you been married?'_" Kurt read.  
"9 wonderful years!"  
"It'll be 10 in a couple of months. Big anniversary coming up!"  
"And our anniversary is doubley special because not only is it our wedding anniversary but it's also the anniversary of the day we got together so this March will be 9 years that we've been married and 13 years that we've been together." Blaine gazed at Kurt lovingly. Kurt returned the look with just as much love.  
They were interrupted by a loud cry coming from the triplet's nursery.  
"And that is our cue to go take care of our kids. Bye Coop!" Kurt waved.  
"See you on Sunday Coop."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If anyone has prompts for a video subject they want either Cooper or Blaine to do in an upcoming chapter, feel free to message me! I'll try to have chapter 2 up soon! Something exciting is happening in February that I'm really looking forward to writing. There's a tiny bit of foreshadowing to it in this chapter. ;)**

**Also, in this story Cooper is on a soap opera, but I haven't decided what kind of character he'll be playing or the name of the soap opera or really anything about it so if anyone has ideas about that feel free to send them to me cause I don't watch soap operas so I don't really know much about them**

**Also, if you want me to add more descriptions of what they're doing, feel free to let me know, I know this is kinda dialogue heavy. (But do remember that they're sitting in front of a camera talking most of the time, so there's not a lot to describe.)**


End file.
